Darvery - dream 6x11
by Darveyfan200
Summary: Harvey dreams about Donna and him. How will he deal with it? Rated T because of the language
1. Chapter 1

I can't look at Donna the same way I did before my dream about her kissing me and then telling me she can't work for me anymore, because of her goddamn rule. Every time she bites her lip when she is focusing on work, I want to go to her and kiss her. I want to feel her lips on mine again, it is way too long since I last felt her lips. I don't know how dumb I was for not getting that I love her. Yes I can't really believe it myself. Harvey Specter is in love. Jessica calls me in her office, I can't think of any reason why she would like to see me in her office, after all I'm only here for about 1 hour. As soon as I reached her office I want to start talking but I stop when I see her. My therapist Dr. Paula Agard. "Jessica what is she doing her?" "Harvey we all noticed that you are more tired than ever and the way you stare into nothing, it isn't healthy not talking about the things which bother you." "But this is my personal life, this has nothing to do with work!" "It does Harvey! You sit hours at your table and do nothing but stare! I highly doubt that you are working with staring Harvey. That's why Dr. Agard is here, she is going to talk with you about it. And I hope it helps you." I just look mad at Jessica and start walking out of her office. Only to hear heels walking behind me. I turn around and expect Jessica, but to my surprise it's Paula. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk in quiet." I nod and lead her to the file room. I make sure that no one is in there, at least that's what I thought I did. "Okay Harvey tell me. What is bothering you?" "It's just I had a dream and I can't stop thinking about it." She studies my face, I already know her tricks to read me. "Tell me about your dream." I swallow, this is going to be strange. "Well, it was about Donna leaving me. Well not exactly leaving me, but I dreamed I woke up and Donna walked in one of my shirts and two cup of coffees in my room. Then we talked a bit and we kissed, and then out of nowhere she said that she can't work for me anymore, because she has this rule. But I said to her that I don't want her leaving me. And she told me she isn't leaving me, she will just look for another job but she will be with me at home." I look at the ground and hope she can't read me now. "So what do you think does this dream mean?" "I don't exactly know I just figured one thing out." "And what is that one thing?" "I figured out that I love Donna. And every time I stare I just want to feel her lips on mine, not just in my mind." "Why don't you go to her then and tell her what you feel?" "It's not that simple." "And why's that?" "Because of her goddamn rule Paula!" "You know, I think you are afraid that she doesn't feel the same way you do. And you just use her rule as the reason, so you don't have to admit that you are afraid." Damn it, could it be that I am afraid. "I'm going to go now, you think about it. And call me or come to me if you have questions, okay?" I nod and watch her leave. I'm about to leave the room too, when I get the glimpse of red hair. Wait, what?! Donna is in here?! Please god no! I walk towards her. "Donna? How long are you standing here?" "The whole time..."


	2. Chapter 2

Damn it, she heard my whole conversation about her and how I feel. That can't be real! "Why didn't you come talk to me earlier?" "I..I was afraid Donna. Afraid that you don't feel the way I do and afraid that if you feel the same way that I'd loose you. But I can't loose you Donna either as my secretary, but you are way more than just my secretary, or as a friend. I can't loose you Donna." I look down on the ground, I hear her take a step closer. "You won't loose me Harvey, not as your secretary and not as a friend. And I thought rules are meant to be broken." I look up only to see her beautiful eyes right in front of me. Before I can think about what to say now I feel her soft lips on mine. Finally! I kiss her back without hesitation. I place both of my hands on her cheeks and pull her even closer to me. She puts her arms around my waist and pulls away for air. "Donna you have no idea how much I love you. I was so dumb not seeing this earlier. I'm so sorry." She shakes her head. "Better late than never, even that I waited 12 years for you. And believe me I might have an idea how much you love me, because I love you too Harvey." With that she kisses me again. I chuckle lightly and break the kiss. "Maybe we should go back and start working." "Well Mister I already worked but I stopped because I heard someone coming in here and it happens to be you with Paula." She teases me like she always does. "Oh so are you saying that it is my fault that you don't work at the moment?" I shoot back. "Well obviously." She looks me in the eyes and pecks me in my lips and walks out of the room with a smirk on her face. I shake my head and follow her to my office. As soon as I reach my office I see her already sitting at her desk and typing on her computer. How the hell did she got here so fast?! "Harvey don't stare start working", she says without even looking up. How does she do that? I shake my head lightly to clean it from thoughts. "How about lunch at 1pm?" She finally looks up with a smile on her face. "Sounds perfect." I smile back at her and walk into my office. I just finished my research about a new client as I hear Donnas voice through the speaker. "Louis is coming over to your office." She turns around and I nod and wink at her. She just smiles and turns around again. Louis is walking his last steps to my door. "What can I do for you Louis?" "Well you know Tara and I want to go on a date and I promised her it's going to be fancy but I can't get a reservation. And you know you can pull more strings and I thougt maybe you could do me a favor and see what you can do about it." He stands there like a little child who wants chocolate. "Sure Louis I can see what I can do about it. Where and when?" He smiles. "Thank you! Saturday 8pm at "Bouley" would be great." "I'll call you when I have the reservation." He thanks me again and leaves. Rachel comes in. "Why are you in such a good mood?" "Oh I just happened to have a good day." She looks like she don't believe me that that's all. But she shrugs it off. "Whatevern, Mike wanted to know if you could come over for dinner tonight?" "Ehm..sure I think so. When? Oh and you wouldn't mind if I bring someone?" "7 would be great and no I don't." With that she leaves and I stand up and go to Donnas desk. "Are you ready for lunch?" She nods "Yes I am. What did Rachel want?" "Are you really playing like you didn't listen to our conversation?" "I really didn't listen to it, my sister called me to tell me that she is going to be in New York tomorrow morning." "Oh okay, I didn't know you have a sister." She shrugs. "I'm hungry lets go and get something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

She walks towards the elevator and I just shake my head at her behavior. I walk close behind her, I reach her just in time as the elevator doors open. She smiles at me and takes my hand. I smile back at her, she is everything I ever wanted. It's still unbelievable that I finally got her and she's all mine! "What are you thinking about?" With that she brings me back to where we are, still in front of the elevator. I walk in with her as I say "About how glad I am that I finally have you and told you about my feelings, even when I thought you weren't there." She laughs, damn how I love that laugh. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I get terrified as the elevator stops. Donna looks at me because she felt me flinching but I just shake my head and smile at her. She crabs my hand a bit stronger and we walk out of the elevator. Ray waits in front of the building already. "Hello Ray, how are you today?" Donna starts talking with Ray. "I'm perfectly fine what about you Ms Paulsen?" "I told you to call me Donna Ray. But I'm great thanks for asking." She smiles at him and he smiles back and opens the car door for us. We take a seat and he gets in the driver's seat and starts driving to a little café where we are going to eat something.

As soon as we reach the café I get out of the car and Donna gets out right after me. I take her hand and we walk towards the café. "I'm going to pick you up at 6:30 later, so we can be at 7 at Mike and Rachel's house for dinner." "Fine but don't be late. Oh and can you tell Jessica that I'll only work till 5 today?" Does she need nearly two hours to get ready? I don't think so, I mean when I call her in the morning half an hour later she's ready and she looks flawless. Wait, but maybe she sleeps in her dress and with her make-up on, which would explain why she gets ready in the morning so fast. "No Harvey I don't sleep in my dress and with my make-up on. So can you please stop thinking about something like that and order your food because I'm really hungry." She points towards the waitress. I order a cup of coffee and a bagel. Jesus Donna can get really mad when she's hungry. Hopefully that won't happen too often when we're out, because it's kind of embarrassing for me. I don't want other people think she has the control over me, even that she has a little control over me, but nobody needs to know that. I mean I'm Harvey Specter. "So which colour is your dress for tonight?" She looks at me with a questioning look. "I want to know it so I can wear a tie with the same colour." "My dress is going to be dark blue." I nod, just in that moment our food arrives and I see that Donna ordered a bunch of food. I don't think she can eat all of that. "Are you sure you can eat everything you ordered?" "Of course, I'm hungry I told you I really need food right now." I just laugh at that because she already started to eat her doughnut. She's unbelievable but I love her, I can't deny it anymore. I was so deep in my thoughts that I first don't hear Donna talking, just as she kicks me under the table. I look her in the eyes and see them sparkling. "I was asking you if you want to have the other cupcake here, I can't eat it anymore and it wouldn't be good to throw something that good away. I already ate the other one." She smiles at me and I take her cupcake, even that I'm not hungry anymore. But I soon realize that this little cupcake is really delicious so before I can think about it I ate the whole cupcake. Now Donna laughs, I swallow the last piece and smile innocently at her. I call the waitress over to get the check, she brings it over and talks with Donna about her Michael Kors handbag she bought with my money. I give the waitress the money and she says before leaving. "You're a lucky man, don't waste your luck." "You're right I'm a lucky man and I won't waste it for anything on this world." With that I take Donnas hand and we walk out where Ray is already waiting for us.

In the car Donna reminds me that I need to make the reservation for Louis. So I pull out my phone and call the restaurant. After I hang up I thank Donna for reminding me. "What would I do without you?" "You would be totally lost and you needed to buy your own morning coffee." She jokes, I smile at her and take her hand and run my thumb over her knuckles. "You're right as always." "Well said Mr Specter." "Thank you Miss Paulsen." We start laughing and Ray laughs with us. Way too soon he tells us we're at PSL. So we get out of the car and go inside.

Back at my office I see Jessica walking over to my office. She shortly talks with Donna. I want to know what they're talking about, but I guess if it's important I'm going to know it in a few seconds. Just as I thought that Jessica walks in and starts talking. "Rachel told me you two." She points to Donna and me "are going over to dinner tonight, and I'm going as well. So you all can go at 4 and relax before you meet up with them." "Is it that we can relax or that you can relax?" She laughs. "Maybe both." With that she turns around and walks out again. I can't really think about anything but work right now, because I have to meet up with a few clients. With a look at the clock I pick up my jacket and walk out of my office. "Donna, I'm going to meet up with a few clients. Please call everybody than I should have met up after 4 and make a new appointment with them." She nods and already calls the first one.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna texts me that she is already at home and she is getting ready. Ray drives me home and I take a quick shower. As soon as I step out of the shower, I hear my phone ring. I read the text from Donna: "I need tp be at the airport at 11am, to get my sister. She said she wants to meet you, so we are going to eat dinner together." I text her back and get dressed. When I walk out of the building, Ray is already waiting for me. "Is this your first official date with Miss Pa...Donna?" "No it isn't, as much as I wish it was, we are going over for dinner, to Mike and Rachel's house." "Well, then I hope the first date is somewhere near in the future." "I hope so too." I close the door and Ray drives to Donna's apartment. She is already waiting for us, and damn she looks stunning. I get out of the car and walk over to her. She smiles at me, I put my hands on her waist, as I reached her. "Wow, I'm impressed, you're on time.", she giggles. Before I heard Donne giggle I thought it was the most annoying sound that exists. But when Donna giggles it is the most amazing sound I've ever heard. I peck her lips and say. "Only for you." I lead her to the car and Ray drives to Mike and Rachel's house.

When we arrived at their house Donna says. "Rachel texted me that she wants to speak with me in private. So I'll be gone for a few minutes." I only nod, because I already know what Rachel wants to tell Donna. Mike told it me before, he was so nervous. It was kind of cute to be honest. I hope I'll have that with Donna one day too, but I'm afraid that I will make something wrong or disappoint Donna. Like all the mistakes I made and all the time I hurt her, just because I'm afraid of letting people in and see my true me. I guess Donna senses that I'm thinking about us, I mean she is Donna I wouldn't be surprised if she would tell me she can read minds. She puts her hand on mine. "Is everything alright? You seem stressed." "I'm jus thinking, but don't let it ruin your evening, it's nothing bad." "We will talk about it when we get home." She goes out of thw car and I mumble "If ypu want to." "I still can hear you! And yes I want to." I ring the door bell, short after that Rachel opens the door with a big smile on her face. She takes Donna's hand and pulls her to her bedroom. Donna quickly turns her head and shoots me an apologetic glance. I smile at her to show her it's okay for me.

I spot Mike between Rachel's mom and her dad, he looks kinda stressed. I think it's for the best if I walk over and help him. "Harvey! Hey ypu made it on time, I guess Donna turns turns the best out of you.", he jokes. "Haha, very funny Mike. But yes I made it on time." I turn to Mr and Mrs Zane. "Good to see you two again." I can see that Rachel's mom still doesn't like me, but who cares I'm not marrying her daughter. Mr Zane just nods in my direction, Mike excuses us and we wall into the kitchen. "Where's Donna?" "She's with Rachel in your bedroom, why?" "I was just curious where she disappeared." I smile at him and start looking over the food. My thoughts about Donna's and my future start to come back.

Meanwhile with Donna and Rachel

She pulls me on her bed, while I make myself comfortable she closes the door. "What is so important?", I ask her. She nervously walks through the room and doesn't say anything. It's making me nervous too, so I pull her on her bed too. "Sorry okay Donna...I'm pregnant." I stare at her with my mouth wide open. After a few seconds I pull her in a big hug and say. "Oh my god, congratulations! I'm so happy for you, you'll be hell of a mom Rachel!" She hugs me back and laughs. "I'm happy too, but that's not all I wanted to talk about." I pull out of the hug and look at her. "I wanted to ask you to be the godmother of my child." I put my hands in front of my mouth and hold my breath. "Are you kidding me?" "No I'm serious, so do you want to or not?" "Hell yes! Of course I want to be the godmother of your little bean." We laugh together and talk about some random stuff. "I guess we shoule go back out again." I nod and we walk out of the room. I see Jessica and greet her, as well as Mr and Mrs Zane. I was looking for Harvey while I heard the door bell ring. "Donna could you please open the door?" I hear Rachel yell from the kitchen, so I walk to the door and open it, only to see Louis and Tara stand there. I pull both in a hug and close the dooe behind them.

Everybody is here now so we all get together and start eating. I look at Harvey who just stares at the table and I can see that something is really bothering him, but he said we will talk about it later or tomorrow so I just let it be.


End file.
